Kiss of Life
by Sequelized
Summary: Gallantry isn't all it's cracked up to be.


_**Kiss of Life**_

Penelo hopped from foot to foot, unsure of what she should do. Basch had been submerged longer than humely possible in the waters of the Deadland's Boat - and it was all her fault! If she hadn't been so clumsy, she wouldn't have dropped her weapon into the murky depths and, ultimately, _he _neverwould have been so gallant and try to retrieve it for her.

_Maybe I should get one of the others?_

_No_, she thought, remembering the party had gone ahead at her companion's silent nod. _By this time, they'd be back at the campgrounds._

Bubbles broke the stillness of the water's surface. Gasping, Penelo scrambled to the edge as hope welled inside. Seconds ticked by with no sign, until, at last, the dark shape of a body drifted up.

The body rose (like the fish that went belly up in Vaan's fish tank) and slowly drifted off into open water.

Fumbling for her staff - the lost dagger had been her secondary weapon - the young blonde hastily hooked it onto the knight's vest and led him back to shore. As soon as he was within grabbing distance, she tossed aside the stick, took a firm hold of his clothes, and put all her might into dragging him back on solid grounds.

He laid motionless, body lacking any degree of warmth. A dreadful suspicion that the stoic knight wasn't breathing planted itself inside her consciousness.

"Breathe, Basch, breathe!" she whispered, frantic. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes at what would happen if he _didn't_ breathe. She didn't want him to die! "Please... Don't do this. I've lost more friends than I can bear to count. I can't lose you, too."

Where would they be without the wholly reliable and wise Basch?

She'd struggle to relax without him there, a tale of his life in Nabradia to ease the burden of responsibility for Ivalice's fate; without a father figure to speak to, Vaan would sulk for hours on end after a snub from his articulate mentor; Ashe would distance herself, because the connection between her and the group was only made possible through her sworn protector; Fran would be unfairly robbed of a budding relationship; and Balthier... no one intimidating would be around to keep the pirate from departing whatever aerodrome, one inquisitive thief less…

A time when she stumbled across the well-spoken sky pirate and princess struck her. Both had been laying on the ground, faces close, upon her arrival. At Penelo's startled 'eep,' the pirate had looked up and explained to her that he'd come to give their capable comrade lessons. 'Emergency resuscitation,' he'd called it. Or something like that.

Though what followed the dancer's discovery perplexed her till this day. Ashe's angry exit at Balthier's thoughtful offer to demonstrate for Penelo also, left her wondering if she had done anything wrong. Ashe had clearly been reluctant to share that knowledge with others. So, in regards to being considerate, maybe she shouldn't have agreed with the amount of boundless curiosity and eagerness she had?

_Come to think of it,_ Penelo thought, copying the timely technique, _Balthier never_ _did say why he chose a bedroom as a place of demonstration for a princess..._

Hoarse, rapid coughs cut through the teen's thoughts. She quickly straightened upright and watched him carefully as worry flooded her small frame once again. Basch remained immobile but nowhere near what his earlier form had taken, because his chest rose and fell in a steady and entirely reassuring rhythm. Amid such a positive outcome, Penelo decided then that angering Ashe once, however unintentional, was worth it. She made a mental note then to thank Balthier for his life-saving lessons.

Several minutes ticked by before the drenched blonde braced himself on his forearms, only to nearly lose balance as Penelo launched herself at him for a hug.

"Don't _ever_ scare me like that again," she voiced shakily, pulling away to met his stare.

"Apologies," the knight murmured as his eyes became downcast. Unwarranted shame colored both his words and expression.

_He_ was apologizing for almost dying? She gaped at him. If anything, he was owed an apology. After all, it had been her clumsiness that'd gotten them into the situation to start with.

New resolve formed to convince him that the fault did not always lay with him. Basch had had the burden of such thinking for far, far too long. But since he was likely fatigued and almost pneumonic, she made a silent promised to take action when the next opportunity presented itself.

"There's only one of you," she halted midway, remembering the thing about him having an evil twin. "…Um. Just don't do it again, okay?"

The lack of enthusiasm on the knight's face said he didn't plan on it.

Obstacle overcame, they could now rejoin the others at their campgrounds. Thoughts of the warm, crackling fire and equally heated meal made Penelo's body shiver and stomach growl.

Knowing that sound all too well, her gallant companion finished strapping on his footwear and armor at a subtle, increased pace. Soon he held out the dagger and she took it, thanking him with a warm smile.

The same smile switched to confusion, though, as she tried to return the weapon to its sheath. _Hmm, that's not right..._

It was then she noticed what was off.

Focusing on the knight, Penelo giggled nervously.

"Uh, Basch…?"

Patient blue eyes rose from their examination of his pile of discarded clothes.

"This isn't my weapon."

Wind whistled through the eerily quiet expanse, doing nothing to hinder the echo of her words,'_This isn't my weapon, This isn't my weapon, This isn't my weapon_.'

The knight blinked. Once. Twice.

Then sighed. Taking off the extra weight once more, he dove into the tricky depths of Deadland's Boat once again.

Spurred to her feet, Penelo hurried after him, "Wait, Basch! I don't think I'll get along with the sinister version of you!"

This was repeated a couple times before he actually obtained the correct weapon.


End file.
